Heroic Adventurers Reinforce Peace
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Hope Emmydisney17 will Co-Author with me, as I'm trying to Co-Author her story: Holly's Woods. Features Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Double Dragon, Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Spider Riders. Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Adventure, Friendship, Parody.
1. A Child's Desire

**HARP: Heroic Adventurers Reassure Peace**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Hello everyone, and in case you didn't get the wish in my latest chapter of Virtualegend, Happy 2017 to all!**

 **So here's a new idea I came up with to categorize my stories; TV Crossovers. Because, (And Screwdrive the lot of you, regardless how many there are, who think I'm wrong,) Anime ARE Cartoons, and BOTH Cartoons and Anime ARE TV shows!**

 **In this, I'm using all six of my favorite cartoons/anime:**

 **Captain Planet and the Planeteers: Dic Entertainment**

 **Double Dragon: Dic and Tradewest**

 **Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm cartoon: Belongs to Midway I imagine, and distributed by Warner Bros.**

 **Ronin Warriors: Ragoya TV**

 **Sailor Moon: Dic Entertainment, Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei Animation**

 **Spider Riders: Cookie Jar TV**

 **If I mention other cartoons, anime, or video games, I don't own any of those either!**

 **Be well aware, I only own the Plot of this fic, and any OCs you won't recognize.**

 **For Emmydisney17, who I am still upset with for deleting her Mystery Case Files stories.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Emmydisney17: I forgive you for deleting your stories, but I have a sort of challenge for you as well. Also, this one will be done in similar style to our story: Holly's Woods.**

 **Also, please note that as this is Fan-Fiction, (Fun-Fiction as I like calling it,) you don't exactly need to be accurate. Kudos to those who try, and more to those who actully succeed.**

 **Lastly, don't like, PM me, or write your own story. Just be sure to mention me in your work, so I know why you did yours.**

 **Right; Disclaimer, (without actually using the word,) Author's Notes and Challenge, and words of warning to write your own work instead of flaming me, all done.**

 **Let's try to get this thing on the road!**

 **Prologue: A child's desire**

It all began one snowy night during the winter of 1990. In the home of a married couple of passionate, albeit not so caring, Rodeo fans. **(Whose names will be altered to protect their assets, as well as those of the Authoress.)**

In their home, there was a young child of two years old; A little girl named Alysa Aiday. She loved Barbie dolls, Polly Pocket dolls, and Sailor Moon with the utmost passion, passion to rival those of the couple she lived with.

This particular night, she couldn't sleep. She tossed, turned, and punched her pillow. Eventually, she began to fuss and cry.

As usual, she hoped the woman she called Mommy would come in, cuddle her, and tell her a bedtime story. But the husband came in, glared, and growled for her to go to sleep.

Oh how the child wished she could escape.

A wish...

She laid on her back, closed her eyes, and made a wish. She thought of her favorite cartoons; Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Double Dragon, Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, and Spider Riders.

' _Please, take me out of here, away from these nasty people._ ' Alysa wished. ' _Please take me to a world where my Heroes live together, fight bad together... and will care for me all together..._ '

 **# # #**

In a secret cavern, hidden from the eyes of enemies, Gaia, Spirit of the planet Earth, summoned the thirty-two Heroes.

"What's up, Gaia?" asked Wheeler, Planeteer of Fire.

"Someone is in danger," said Gaia. "A select five of you must go and retrieve this poor child."

"In the name of the Moon, I will protect the innocent and helpless from all evil!" Sailor Moon, in the guise of her alter ego, Serena Tsukino, vowed, placing her hand on her chest.

"I hate seeing innocent people hurt," Sonya Blade said. "Count me in."

"Armor of Strata will protect those who cry for help," said Rowen Hashiba.

"By the Power of the Dragon!" Jimmy Lee said, patting his chest with his fist.

"I want to do it!" Princess Sparkle pleaded, gripping Hunter Steele's wrist.

"I suppose you should get a few missions alone," Hunter replied, smiling.

"Who says she will be alone," Kwame, Planeteer of Earth, asked. Jimmy put his arm over Kwame's shoulders.

"That's right. She'll have us with her."

"Thank you all for teaching us to pilot the Geo Vehicles," Sailor Jupiter, now in the guise of Lita Kino, said to Gi, Planeteer of Water.

"Please hurry and find the child," said Linka, Planeteer of Wind.

Together, the selected Heroes boarded the Geo Cruiser, took off, and began their search for the praying child.

 _And so, our story begins_.

 **End Notes: So here's the Prologue. Hope all my readers enjoy it.**

 **Emmydisney17: Here's hoping you Co-Author this with me. Still trying to think up ideas for your,** _ **Our**_ **other story; Holly's Woods. Might need the list of characters again, but I think I can think up a few ideas we can work with.**

 **Here's to hoping.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. The Rescue

**HARP: Heroic Adventurers Reincorce Peace**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Did my... research, homework, whatever, after posting the first chapter, and realize 2 things:**

 **1) Reinforce sounds way better than reassure.**

 **2) I forgot to count two other cartoons; neither of which I own, both of which I seek on DVD; Centurions, (Hanna-Barbera, Joe Ruby, and Ken Spears,) and Sky Commanders. (Hanna-Barbera) And for some reason I also want to include Link from the Legend of Zelda Franchise, (Nintendo owns not me,) for the Four Sword.**

 **Altogether with them and Captain Planet, that makes forty-two total, not counting Link using the Four Sword to dulicate everyone.**

 **Read, Review,, and Enjoy.**

 **Part 2: The Rescue**

The Heroes who had taken the Geo Cruiser had made it to the house. They could hear yelling from inside, and saw a light in the bedroom window.

"That our guy?" Sonya asked.

"He sounds mean," Sparkle said.

"Let's do it," whispered Jimmy, quietly drawing his sword. Together the Heroes made their way into the house.

 **###**

He plopped her onto a yellow toddler chair, hard, hurting her bottom.

"Shut your eyes," he demanded. She refused. He slapped her face and glared.

"Shut your eyes," he repeated. She made to close them, but she squinted like she was about to cry.

"Wrong," he said, and went to slap the child again.

He was grabbed from behind, yanked to his feet, and faced the blade of a sword. The saber glowed bright green with energy.

"Drop it, Shadow Punk," Jimmy hissed. Serena gently picked up the shaking toddler.

"You okay?" she asked the baby. "Shh. It's all right. We're going to get you out of here."

 **###**

The Heroes made their way back to headquarters, a sleeping Alysa resting tucked in a blanket, against Serena's chest.

"That guy was such an egocentric, huh?" Sonya asked.

"That guy got his way, the Villains I've faced would seem like this poor kiddo," Serena replied, gazing down to Alysa.

A toss of the head here, a flail of the arm there. But all in all, Alysa slept all through the flight to her new, safer, more fun home.

 **###**

 **Back in the Stonewall house:**

"No! Threatened me, and took my child!" David Stonewall shouted into the receiver, while his wife, Katrina, (who he called Jennifer,) cried into her pillows.

"This is MY Child, and I will see them become a rodeo star, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Stonewall shrieked into the telephone receiver. Unfortunately, the next sound he heard was dial tone.

 **Uh-oh! Bad guy thinks the Heroes kidnapped his child, when they actually saved the little one. What will happen next? Please review and help me decide.**

 **Forgive the shortness of this chapter. Trying to figure out how to imply certain behavior without needing to change the rating to T, or Goodness Sakes forbid, M.**

 **Alexandria Silvertongue: Hope this doesn't break any rules, or upset you at all. Really looking forward to your 3-way Crossover version of the "Milk Bottles" Ghost Story.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. New Home, New Family, 1st Mission

**H.A.R.P: Heroic Adventurers Reinforce Peace**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **I am SO sorry! But circumstances are WAY TOO hectic, ESPECIALLY since I joined Wattpad!**

 **Someone, ANYONE, PLEASE Help me get me in touch with Alexandria Silvertongue so I can chew out her Heart for that! Because of Her, I can't write... well... ANYTHING, unless it allows interaction with the story from the Reader/Second Person Point-Of-View!**

 **Question: Who here can offer me ideas for a Crossover with: Excitebike 64, Wrestling, Ninja Gaiden, LoliRock, Sailor Moon, and Double Drasgon Cartoon?**

 **Or I have ideas for a story - Albeit an M Rated one - in similar style of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, about; Me/My OC, is a dwarf/short person, with Down Syndrome and is a Teen/Adult Baby, as well as a master Unicyclist and Self-Published Comic Book maker and Fantasy-Fiction Authoress. And a rodeo/football obsessed, female-hating maniaac - A guy - kidnaps her, but - Hopefully - doesn't kill her.**

 **Chapter 2; New Home, New Family, First Mission!**

Near the cavern where the Heroes were headquartered, there was an underground "Apartment Complex". Each one was complete with: Living Room, Kitchenette, Hide-A-Sofa, flatscreen TV/DVD Player, an area with a closet across from the "Vanity"; Mirror, Sink Counter, and the small bathroom with walk-in shower.

In one, the Entertainment Center had a Super Retro Trio; NES; Nintendo Entertainment System, SNES; Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and Sega Genesis, all in one.

Serena Tsukino had finished bathing Alysa, diapered her, and was dressing her in white pajamas. The girl was shivering in fear; The cold from being taken out of the bath had passed a while ago; when Serena had dried her.

"It's all right Sweetie," Serena soothed. "They can't find you here."

"Please... Get rid of them forever and ever." Alysa cried.

"We will. I promise." Serena said.

Serena, Sonya, and Jimmy tucked Alysa in and Serena gently kissed the child's cheek.

"Sleep tight, Sweetie," Serena whispered when Alysa had fallen asleep.

 **# # #**

 **5 Years Later...**

 **# # #**

Alysa, with help from Jimmy, Sonya, and Linka of the Planeteers, had begun her path to become a master Triathlete, Unicyclist, a master comic book maker, and was on her way to becoming a master ninja.

As of right now, Alysa was eating breakfast on a snowy Saturday, and watching Endurocross.

"A Black-Stripe Green Belt, a master Unicycling Triathlete, and on the way to making her own comic books," Kitana said.

"She's awesome!" said Sparkle.

"She's going to be a great Heroine, if anyone dares mess with the ones she loves, when she grows up." said Hunter, smiling.

When Endurocross got over, and Alysa had finished her breakfast, she'd gone to train for two hours.

During Alysa's training session, however, there came a report over the Communication System, that people's houses were being broken into.

"They drive around in black Humvees," said Nightwolf. "But get this; They're designed with what look like horns of bulls near the front of the roof, and rhino horns sticking up from the front."

"I'd better get Alysa," said Serena.

"What?! She can't be ready yet!" Hunter protested.

"Black-Stripe Green Belt, at only seven years old? I think she's ready." said Sonya.

 **# # #**

In the Geo Cruiser, Alysa sat on Sailor Moon's lap in the rear left seat, Sparkle sat across from them. Hunter sat in front of Sparkle in the Middle Right seat, and Sage of Halo sat across from Hunter. Jimmy Lee sat in the Pilot's seat in the front.

"Can you, Sparkle, Uncle Jimbo, and Aunty Linka take me to the park later, Aunty Serena?" Alysa asked innocently.

"After we finish our mission, Sweetie," Sailor Moon replied.

Three red Dragon Jets flew behind the Geo Cruiser; Magma and Igneous sat in one, Corona and Aqune sat in another, and Sonya and Stryker sat in the last one.

Seeing the humvees, Alysa gasped.

"Those are the vehicles I saw in my nightmare. Where are the crying babies?"

"No one said anything about babies," Jimmy said.

The four aircraft landed, and the Heroes exited. A soldier in grey football gear stopped and looked around.

"Perfect," he said, spotting Alysa.

He called his comrades and they moved in.

"Kombat time!" Sonya exclaimed, and the Heroes moved in.

Alysa kicked out at a soldier...

 ***Fight scene under censorship***

The Police took in the black clad soldiers, and Alysa clung to Sailor Moon's leg.

"Nice job, Kiddo," Sailor Moon praised. "Those moves were great!"

"I did it!" Alysa cheered.

"You sure did." Sailor Moon replied.

 **# # #**

The soldiers radioed in the message to their master.

"The brat lives, and is fulfilling her dreams?!" he boomed. He began smashing the statues in his Throne Room!

"Find 'Her', Him rightfully, and bring him to me!" boomed the shadowed figure.

 **# # #**

 **Who here can guess who the shadowed master of the evil orginization is? Who here can guess his new physical form? Any Yu-Gi-Oh fans should be able to. Hint: Rabid Horseman turned to an Insect by DNA Surgery.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
